Time in a Bottle
by Swee.N.Sassy
Summary: Time is merely a means to count the second, minutes, hours, and that is all a life can come to. What can one woman do with the time she is allotted...perhaps save the man she loves?


_Feisty like a blaze on a summer night…strong like the dense oak after years of growing…nimble like grass on a dew covered morning…beautiful like the cherry blooms in full bloom. Hair as dark as night and eyes that shine like pure liquid gold._ Tsunade looked up at the woman in her office and the man she had by the collar of his clothes, Naruto was trying not to laugh and Sakura looked like she would enjoying seeing the perverted Sanin beaten to a pulp. Sighing she set aside his newest book, and addressed the twenty year old kunoichi who was radiating killer intent, "Love…please release Jiraiya." Gold eyes met hers as the girl all but hissed her displeasure, "He modeled his female character after me, damn-it!" Nodding with sympathy, I believe his third book was modeled after me dear." The young woman had traveled all the way from Takigakure…and was still as fiery as ever, "That just makes it worse, I mean come on talk about sick fantasies!" Smiling at her own child who was the result of a one night stand long ago and who was also the heir to her father's clan, "Keiko-chan, you realize that Jiraiya who while may be scum is a big deal here in Konoha."

Sighing she turned a glare on the man, who was all but cowering, it was more than true that her temper was far too much like her mothers. Sighing she let him drop to the ground and turned, "Just so we are perfectly clear I am to receive 75% of all profits from the newest book." Tsunade smirked at her, "Of course, as the heir to the Tsuki Clan I can grant that as a peace keeper between the villages." It was clear her mother was amused, so she hopped over to Naruto and lifted the sixteen year old by his orange jacket, moving him so he was a few feet off the ground facing the fifth, "And I request that Naru-kun be my servant for a week!" The blond began to squirm and when her mother agrees he gaped, letting him fall to the ground she smiled happily. She truly did enjoy causing trouble it left for interesting results.

Smiling she looked back at the blond who was sulking, she had enjoyed bugging him from the moment she first met him during a visit to the leaf when she was about nine…she had noted the blond sad on a swing and had engaged him in conversation. Her parentage was one reason the leaf and waterfall were such close allies; she had traveled back and forth from a young age and had found enjoyment in teasing the blue eyed blond. Stopping she waited for him to look up from his sulking and he blinked, "Tsuande really didn't tell you I was coming to help you train did she?" Naruto blinked his face scrunching as he went over this new information she smiled, "The reason I just asked for you as compensation was more or less to get a week off of missions…so that I could aide in your training."

Naruto blinked at the woman who was now grinning as her words sunk in…slowly he grinned and punched the air, his first real friend broke out in laughter. Keiko turned in a full circle, it was hard to believe the woman was Tsunades blood daughter, as her entire manner was more joking and fun-loving, but the one time he had met her father it had suddenly fit. Her temper was Tsunade, but her manner was her father…and her looks seemed to be apparently like her grandmother on her fathers side. Smiling he sat as he listened to the lecture which sounded like she was more of a drill sergeant, "Training with me involved, stamina, patience, and above all commitment. So each morning you are to report here at dawn and training will commence until dusk." This was all things he had heard before, "And my blond kitten…we will improve you by at least seventeen percent by the end of my reign! You are my slave and will happily do my bidding!"

An evil laugh proceeded her rant and she blinked as an unknown voice spoke, "That is a bit scary…" Looking up she blinked and froze lifting her hand she pointed at the seventeen year old, "Holy crap when did Hinata get a sex change?" Naruto began to crack up and the male glared stepping forward, "I am Hyuga Neji." Staring at him she nodded, "Okay that makes since…come to think of it Hinata is far prettier than you." Turning she missed the twitch the guy gave.

Neji stared at her, she had in no way meant that as an insult but he wasn't sure how to take that kind of comment. Naruto grinned at him, "Don't even try Kei-chan as a way with people." Raising a brow he watched as the woman who was currently the gossip of the village focused solely on Naruto. The stories had caught his uncles attention and had decided the girl would be a great addition to the Hyuga clan..in other words he waited Neji to seduce the woman. Not that he wanted to, but his uncle had given him choice, if he did not want to he did not have to…his uncle still felt bad about the past.

Kei pointed at Naruto who at the moment reminded her of a loyal pooch wagging its tail for its master, "And training will commence tomorrow at dawn…arrive late and you will face my unregistered wrath." Blue eyes blinked then words tumbled from the impulsive blonds mouth, "But your rage has been documented!" Growling she turned full glare on the young Uzumaki, "I meant that in a less then idea manner, a threat if you will. And for that comment you will be doing something special tomorrow." Rubbing her hands together she made a decision, looking at him she pulled out a scroll biting her thumb smearing it, out popped several scary looking devices, "In fact I have a better plan."

Pulling four items off the scroll she released it sliding the small item in her kunai pouch, looking up she motioned to the items she had placed a mere couple of inches from the wide eyed blond, "Can you tell me what there are?" Waiting she glanced at Neji who held humor in his voice, "Weight training cuffs." Turning she grinned, "Correct…but these particular ones are of my own design, watch." Moving so Naruto could not run she clicked them into place merging a small amount of her own chakra. Stepping back she nodded, both wrists and ankles held weights and she explained, "Only I can take these off…and not only that but they magically set little by little so the wearer is not harmed, if you master one level it moved up a notch. Now Naru-kun, this is your job, you are going to wear these the entire week."

Watching Kei laughed, he was having trouble toting the heavy shackles, "Naruto to tackle something like this, you will have to think…and while I know that is hard for you, it is needed for a task like this." He glared and called her what he had when they were younger, "Ko-baka! That is mean!" Smirking she glanced at the young man who was still watching the scene while leaning on a not so far off tree with a single brow raised. Turning her attention she smirked a little goading and Naruto figured things out quite quickly, and he was staring at the cuffs on his wrist which were no longer dragging on the ground. Grinning she laughed as his face showed pure pride, until the cuffs fell to the ground, it took near perfect chakra control to walk and fight in those…so they in turn enhanced speed, endurance and chakra control. She figured three days before he hit top notch on the weights, so standing she smirked at the blond, "Well I'm off, see you in the morning…and Naru-kun...I would try to get home as soon as you can…we have a long week."

Laying happily on a roof she watched the blond still struggling and glanced briefly as yet another guy stood next to her, "Kei-san." The man greeted her, sighing she pointed at the blond, "Intriguing isn't it?" Watching as he plopped back she smirked as he asked, "How long has he been doing that?" Turning her attention back to the blond who was now joined by Sakura and getting hit on the head repeatedly, "Five hours in a few minutes."

Shikamaru glanced at the girl, who was beyond beautiful, but she was trouble with a capital 'T' and though they had known each other for years, he had learned that guys chased her left and right…while he was happy just being her friend. Having a true intellectual conversation, glancing off at Naruto he smirked, the blond was an idiot but that was why they all loved him. Kei jumped up and grinned, "Look at that he mastered the first level." Shrugging he sighed he really didn't care, but she went on a rant about the seven stages and the device it's self. Interest peeked he propped himself up and watched as Naruto headed home, then at Keiko as she spoke, "Shikamaru-san, may I ask you a question? I am in need of some advice." Surprised he gave a small nod, it was rare the woman asked advice, "It is common knowledge that I am the daughter of Tsunade and the current head of the Tsuki Clan. My father's wants to arrange a marriage, but he has asked my views. He cares enough to let it be if I do not wish it. But while I may be a bit odd, I still want love which in itself is happiness, what should I do? I really am in a pickle."

Knowing the teen laid out beside her as she did, it was a question that required thinking, a few minutes later he sighed, "Look Kei-san, if you want love, tell your father and find it. Someone out there is waiting and wanting the same thing. Just tell your father and he will understand, he found love yes?" Smiling she nodded, "I may have been born of a one night stand but by the time I was born and went to live with him, Suki had already taken his heart. I want what they have, the chance to sit in quite reading for hours and waving knowing the other truly loves you. They have more than a happy marriage." Her friend smiled staring at the clouds, smiling at him she laughed and repeated something a person once told her, "Waiting for prince charming could take a life-time, you're better off going to find him…after all the poor prince may be lost or stuck in a tree."

Shikamaru laughed at the joke, Keiko smiled as he spoke, "You always were a go getter. I however prefer to wait." Moving she earned over him looking him in the eyes, "Yeah and your princess is most certainty looking for her poor lost prince." Moving back she laughed then spoke once more, "An ancient philosopher once stated that humans were made with four legs, four arms and two heads. Yet god was jealous so he separated that which was one into two, leaving humans forever searching for that missing part of themselves. I believe this to be true, I have a soul-mate out there somewhere." The guy sighed, "Okay, and if this soul mate dies what then?"

Looking at her friend Keiko sighed, "You are extremely morbid today." Shikamaru smirked at her and shrugged. Nodding she looked out on the village, she enjoyed her place on top of the hokage building, rarely was someone allowed up here, but her mother had given her and any who wished to speak with her permission. Sighing she laughed softly, "Well I'm gone, sun setting and I really do need to get up early, I plan to make Naruto do my morning run with me. Should be interesting." Shikamaru snorted, "Considering you can best Lee in a race yeah it should be…" Smiling she looked at the lazy nin, "Yes. But I will not slow down, by the end of the week; I want him to be able to keep up with me."

Growling the sun was coming up and she had clearly said dawn, so now she stood pounding on the blond's apartment door completely annoyed. Stopping she glared at the door lifting her foot she kicked it in, watching satisfied as it flew across the room, entering the small apartment she glared at the blond holding a pillow over his head, the weights had clearly become normal for him…walking over she whispered, "What cute bunny boxers." Slowly Naruto's eyes opened and he stared at her, she broke out in laughter when he grabbed the sheet and held it up like a girl would. Sighing she pointed at the window, "Look you see the sun, it is now past dawn and since you were late it will be an extra 200 laps this morning."

Naruto panted the weights had become more difficult to handle first when he hit 200 laps then again after 100 and Keiko had said he still had another 100 to go. Of course she had gone double that and that was after she had shown him she was wearing the same weights at top capacity. When the female stopped and looked at him he nodded and stood taking off again, at this point he realized how amazing the females endurance is and speed were…a completely new respect being born.

Keiko watched, having officially stopped at her 1000 daily mark, each morning she was up with the sun and did 1000 laps around the village, it was perfect no matter what village she stayed in…but the fact that the huffing blond was also in the bingo books and had such low stamina shocked her. He was in the book as an S-class shinobi, and she was also considered such, though her given name was not in the book only the name of white-nin assassin. Which was her, it had more or less become legend that the white nin killed and never spilled a drop on the pure white suit. Though if she were honest she preferred black, but that name was only one of three, meaning she had three entries in the bingo books each under an alias, 'The White Nin Assassin', 'The Death Kiss Nin', and the last was her most famous of the three, 'Time Taker Nin'. The last was her Keeki Genkai, each Aiko member born with the clan's abilities had a unique talent hidden within their eyes. The talent she held was the power over time itself, meaning her appearance would never change as she aged and she in a way would never age, but she was also able to take life force from others and if she so choose give it to someone else.

Cuts healed in seconds she could heal another in mere minutes and her own life would continue for as long as she took life from those that did not deserve it. Only once did she give life force to another, and oddly he had never known, but it had saved his life…and that was all she truly cared about. Not that she had seen the man since, it had been a mere test run, and she had deemed the fallen shinobi worthy of the gift. Though she doubted he would remember her, or anything she had done, after having watched him get up and walk away she had left.

Red eyes observed the woman from the tree line, eye he remembered vividly in his dreams were only a few feet away, he had been hurt that night badly and only years later did he realize what had to have happened, the person who owned those pure liquid gold eyes had saved him somehow and now he was to bring her to the Leader. The woman was beyond beautiful, her dark locks pulled up in a geisha style bun but her bangs fell freely. A tight belly top that fit snug sat on her torso and what appeared to be jeans slung low on her hips as she perched tiny hands watching the fox run around the village hidden in leaves. The village that had once been his home…glancing at his partner who was clearly bored he motioned to stay, they needed her to be alone when they took her, but as curtsey he would ask for her to join first.

Keiko sighed the day had been long and hard, Naruto was doing better than she thoughts the fact he had reached the last setting and passed it on the second day she had removed the cuffs and watched as he ran off shouting about ramen. Watching his figure fade she laughed, "I wonder if he realizes how fast he was just going." Smiling she turned to clean up the mess they had made and blinked at the man standing at the tree line, she remembered those featured, though they had been a bit younger when she had last seen them. Tilting her head she waited and was not surprised when he took two steps towards her and asked, "It was you, yes?" Giving a small nod she spoke, "You took on a burden not at all yours to bear…and in the after-mass saved the one person who meant everything to you. But while I find your method barbaric…I admire your courage. If they find you here Uchiha, you realize they will try to kill you?" Staring he smirked, "Yes. But I am here only for you."

Itachi stared at the woman who merely smiled at his proclamation, "I am no ones to take." Smirking he asked, "How do you know so much?" The woman's eyes glittered, "I know more than most but only because I find myself seeking knowledge hard to find." Watching her he had to know if she was the one that held the very gift he had seen so long ago, "A key?" The woman blinked but no expression passed her features, he took a step towards her and was surprised when she didn't move an inch only spoke to him, "I am not frightened of you…I am likely just as powerful as you are…and I know for a fact you are not a bad person, no matter how much you want others to believe it so."

Watching she closed her eyes, knowing he had vanished from where he had been standing, she had felt him behind her as sure as she felt the man watching this from the tree line, deciding to answer his question she kept her eyes closed, "Time may run forever, and people are born and people die but only one is legend to hold time in a bottle, to heal the sick, to master all that is or will be…time is just that sand that can never truly be counted and never truly be loved." Turning she opened her eyes staring in swirling red, "I know more than I should and more than I wish, not all by my choice…time chooses my fate as much as yours or anyone's. Fate coincides with destiny and will forever be sought after."

Glancing at the sky she smiled, "Ask of me what you will." Waiting she watched the stars come out, she had known a choice was coming one that would influence more than just herself…but never did she think it would happen so soon. Her insight was rarely in detail, thus she assumed this was the choice, but she would not be sure, all she knew is that it was up to her to save several lives if she made the right choice. Not to mention that if her dream was correct it would lead to her own happiness as well. Watching him she tilted her head listening as he spoke, "We have come to ask you to join the Akatsuki…" Watching his movement she noted easily that it was not truly a request, "I have no choice in the matter." It was not a question…so turning her gold eyes to the tree line she spoke to the man still hiding, "I refuse to go with someone I have yet to meet, care to introduce yourself and I will officially do the same."

Watching as the large blue man exited the woods she bowed, "I am Aiko Keiko, but many just call me Kei." The guy grinned showing pointed teeth that she assumed was meant to scare her, standing up she crossed her arms merely raising a brow he grinned a bit bigger, "Hoshigaki, Kisame." Nodding she glanced at the village, "We may want to leave before someone comes looking for me…I prefer my friends and family not be hurt." Squeaking as she was picked up and moving in seconds with a blindfold, she guessed in Kisames arm by the berth of the body. Sighing she settled in and ignored the man as he chuckled confirming the identity. Feeling the wind whip past she knew she could move quite a bit faster but decided not speak of it. After a while she wiggled and spoke, "Um can you put me down?"

Itachi glanced at the girl in his partners arm sighing, Kisame asked, "Why?" Hiding his smirk as she answered with complete calmness, "I have to pee and I am assuming you would prefer me not do it in your arms." Kisame all but dropped her, they watched as she fell to the forest floor flipping and landing in a crouch, she looked up her eyes still covered and all but growled, "That would have really hurt a normal person." Watching her walk away he followed her chakra signature looking at his partner who was the only one that he had shared the truth of his past, "She suits you. Upfront, clearly doesn't lie, knows the truth…" Cutting Kisame off he sighed, "I'm not looking for companionship."

Kei grumbled as she walked back, it was rude to treat another person like the large shark like man had, looking up at the place she felt them standing, "It was completely uncalled for to drop me and for that I should warn you that I plan to become a complete nuisance." A laugh sounded and she grinned pushing chakra into her feet she jumped landing on the branch she knew Kisame stood and looked up at the approximant place his face would be, "Did you know that sharks continue to move when underwater, even while asleep for if they stop they die." Ignoring when she was scooped up she continued her babble, "And Sharks have been a matter of intense conflict as to whether they are fish or mammal…" Pausing she smirked, knowing she was getting on the large mans nerves and they were moving at a extremely fast pace the Uchiha continuing next to them, "But since female sharks give birth and do not lay eggs it is said they are mammal. But they are able to breathe under water with gills which happens to be a specific 'fish' ability."

Smiling she was able to go over a week without sleep and had used the entire time to pester the shark, who if apologized she would leave be. Hearing a whoosh she ignored it and continued speaking about the subject, "You know that sharks are in no way as vicious as they are spoken of, blood is a natural element that could lead any meat eating creature into a frenzy…which I assume is why a 'shark frenzy' is found of such interest." A voice she did not recognize spoke, "Well that's cool un." Then another, "How long has she been spouting nonsense?" Pointing at the voice she growled, "It is not nonsense, it is scientific facts and to answer the previous, I have been speaking of sharks from the moment Kisame-kun dropped me from a high tree approximately 8,640 minutes, meaning about six days, but to be honest he brought it on himself." Two voices begun to laugh while another spoke, "That would account for the bags under Kisame's eyes, but what about Itachi?" It was clear the voice found her amusing and she answered honestly, "Apparently Itachi slept on one side of the fire so I settled next to Kisame speaking in a low voice so the Uchiha could rest. The result being that Kisame is tired and relatively grumpy."

Blinking as light filled her eyes she looked around at the group of males, and one female watching her amused. Turning her attention to the lone female she asked, "Do you have a shower?" The entire room went silent all faces blank, and the red haired man next to her stepped forward, "You may use the shower." Looking him in the eyes she narrowed her own, "I don't like being dictated, I asked if you had a shower, not if I could use it…If I wanted a shower there is no way anyone in this room could stop me." The man blinked in surprise and she skirted past him ignoring the stares and looked at each door, it was clear each was a room and that each room held to people, stopping at a door she tilter her head nodding at the fragence and entered ignoring the man who was her at the end of the hall.

Pein glanced at Kisame and Itachi, "She just entered your room." Kisame huffed, "The woman is a menace. During her six day rant she mentioned that I smelled like the deep and that Itachi smelled like a deep mossy wood…strange woman." Staring at the blue man he sighed gaining from that that her sense of smell was beyond normal. "Did she fight you?" Itachi stepped forward his face as passive as always, "No. She spoke of the value of time and foresight then willing warned us that we should leave before found." That surprised him and clarly several others, rarely did a new member want to be there…so it was likely that the rumors were true this woman had more to her than met the eye. Every eye moved to the hall when a voice started to sing along with water started to spray. Tobi, who was not really Tobi spoke, "Kei-chan, sings pretty." Several chuckles broke as the same female voice cursed and then screamed bloody murder. Pein sighed motioning for Konan to check on her, watching as the blue haired woman walked down the hall.

Keiko stomped on the spider made of clay, not looking up when the door opened, nudity was something shinobi especially kunoichi learned to deal with at an early age. Smashing the item she turned a glare on the blue haired woman who was watching with a raised brow, "Okay someone was spying, who the hell uses clay arachnids to spy on bathing women?" The blue haired woman glowed and turned, sighing she shut the door and opened a closet smirking, she grabbed a large blue shirt that was clearly Kisames and a pair of shorts that were clearly Itachi's and followed the woman into the room from before laughing at the blond she had pinned to the wall. All eyes moved to her and she plopped on the floor, silent staring at the group who were all staring at her…moving her gaze across them she felt a tug, and she smiled, this was where she was meant to be at this particular time. Her future however uncertain would slowly become clear. Listening as the group introduced themselves she smiled, "Pleasure, I am Aiko, Keiko."

Blinking she looked at the ceiling lost in thought, she enjoyed it here, after being here a full week she had come to know the members intimately, Zetsu had decided she was an amazing gardener and Deidara well she had nearly killed him twice, but he had deserved it. That first night she had ignored the 'Leader' about her room and had climbed into the full size bed with Itachi….that was after sneaking from her own room. It still amused her that he had woke up and screamed. Now she knew that he was sick and she was debating what to do, in her mind it would be best to let Sasuke 'almost' kill his brother and then heal him with life force…she was growing attached she knew but it was in her opinion unavoidable. As completely unemotional as he displayed himself she saw through it, and was completely honest with herself when she said he was the kind of guy she could fall for…and fall hard. Always caring for anyone but himself, and though he hid it she could see his daily pain.

It had led her to these thoughts, she had been visiting the leaf that night when the Uchiha clan had been murdered and she had been twelve and when she had come across the broken boy a year older laying with a stab wound to his abdomen, something had told her to help him and she had. Giving him a bit of the life force she had already collected she remembered him mumbling about something as his wounds healed. After he had fully healed she had kissed his brow and told him to run, it had been what her feelings had said he needed to do, that he was important. Then she had gone home, remembering that one instant for years and now she sat across a room from the man that had been that boy. Lifting her gaze to him she knew his body was failing him that his sight was fading but he refused to even try to fix what he viewed as something he no longer deserved.

Itachi watched her sigh then stand, he had found it odd the way she didn't speak to him but every night she would sneak into his and Kisames room climbing into his bed. Kisame had told his view on the subject, he had known of their brief past, and claimed that he had sparked an interest in the woman. Watching her he had to agree she would sit and star at him for long periods of times then stand with a side and vanish into her own room. And he really was getting irritated with it, so standing he followed her, not bothering to knock he entered her room, blinking…the room was beyond clean but for a trail of clothes that lead to the bathroom, clothes that seconds ago Keiko had been wearing. The door had not been locked and the bathroom door was wide open.

Keiko pulled on the large shirt that she refused to give back to Kisame and the shorts she had stolen from Itachi, and exited the bathroom freezing at the man staring at the trail of clothes. Glancing past him at the door which he had apparently shut she blinked back to him, "I apologize Uchiha-san, I didn't hear you come in, did you need something?" Watching as he walked over to her she stayed perfectly still, and blinked when he stopped about a foot away and asked, "Why have you been watching me so intently?" Staring at him she was never one to all out lie, "I was thinking over my reasons for saving you all those years ago and whether I should help you now. The fact that you clearly don't want help being the main reason I am conflicted."

Itachi blinked that was not at all what he was expecting, it was strange that someone would want to help him, though she had clearly found out more about his past than anyone else. "You want to heal me?" The woman's gold eyes glittered, "Yes. The problem being first that I know you want Sasuke to kill you and second that this would be the second time." Now he was puzzled what would it being the second time have anything to do with this, the woman sat on her bed and smiled softly, "I extended your life once, if I had left you under that tree, Sasuke would not be where he is…but I learned when I was five that saving a creatures life once was just that, twice left a bond one that would never go away. As odd as this may sound I have a pet, a wolf that I saved twice, it is likely that her life will be as long as my own and I can always tell where she is…as she can me."

Smiling at the thought of her best friend, "If you like I can call her, I am sure she would be ecstatic to meet you!" Completely off topic now she closed her eyes and visualized in her mind a pure white thread, and pulled hard. Opening her eyes she smiled as a white wolf puffed into the room, glacier blue eyes glaring at her as the wolf plopped and spoke in a sarcastic tone, "I have no other thought than to come at your every beck and call my dear mistress." Smiling she motioned to Itachi, "This is…" The wolf froze speaking clearly without thought, "The other bond." Glaring at the wolf who was all but gaping, "No I helping him once and the bond as you know has never been completed." Blue eyes met hers and the two sighed as one, "Yuki-chan, this is Uchiha, Itachi."

Itachi stared at the wolf that was beyond beautiful, the name Yuki fit her…she resembled snow at its purest. Staring at the two, he blinked, it was clear something was going on, "Nice to meet you, Yuki?" The wolf turned full attention to him and narrowed frosty blue eyes, "Mistress Keiko would not call for me unless it was something important and I can smell it from here…I disapprove." Watching as Kei waved a hand the girl laughing, "And your opinion matters why? I mean really, love. I am grown and even my mother has no say in what I do anymore….though now that I…"

Yuki interrupted her, "She is livid and not only that both the waterfall and leaf have search parties, I have gone into hiding because your damn father decided to hackle me!" Kei broke out laughing rolling so her feet swung in the air, "Sounds like father, he hunted you down, did he try to tie the bow around your neck again?" Smiling at the wolf who was now growling with teeth barred, "Yes what is it with him and bows?" Laughing happily she answered, "I was a cute baby he said I looked good in them which led to his obsession." Sighing she looked at Itachi blinking she had momentarily forgotten he was standing there.

Looking at her friend she smiled, "Please tell my over hyper father and my temperamental mother that I am fine and would never put any of my homes in jeopardy…tell a lie that I am currently undercover with Orochimaru or something…add in that the snake Sanin was killed by Sasuke…that should add to the story." Yuki sighed glancing between them and took off in a puff of smoke, Keiko looked at Itachi, "Ultimately it is up to you…I like you. You're kind and a lot more gallant than you portray. I will go along with whatever you choose but I will give you the choice." Standing she moved to walk past him and squeaked as she was suddenly pinned to the wall, red eyes swirling straight into her own. Now cringing she listened to him, "I don't understand why you care…why you even want to help me?"

Lifting her gaze she smiled softly, "I explained my senses are often not my own I know that you are important to the future…I don't know why or what will happen but I know you are needed. Not to mention that I know your brother well and all those that once cared for him greatly…I watched them give up hope and the few that refuse to give up. If he does return to the leaf, you should know he will not be treated kindly." As he let her hands go she moved them without thought cupping his cheeks, "You think only of others but not in a way where all the outcomes are clear." Lilting herself to her toes she gently kissed him letting her eyes fall closed. Which flew open as her arms were suddenly above her again and she was pushed further into the wall as Itachi deepened the kiss.

Slowly she began to panic, it was clear that her excess life force was flowing into him, pulling at her hands with urgency he let go and pulled back confused. Pushing him back she moved away her eyes wide as she fell back on the bed, "My life essence it moved on its own. How do you feel?" He narrowed his eyes, and she hit her head, "Stupid question…okay um the essence I have stored in my body reacted on its own…I'm asking if maybe you can breathe better or um…" Itachi was staring at her with a puzzled look, one brow slightly raised also in question.

Sighing she pulled her bed up and sat 'criss-cross' looking Itachi in the eyes she decided, "If you wish me to I will help you. But I have a request…I want you to fight Sasuke and after the fight I will help you and I will help Sasuke. I want him to be happy…the chance he never before got. Once the fight is over I want you to spill all, and then I can take you both home. Is it a deal?" Waiting she could see the wheels turning, he was truly thinking it over and she smirked, "You know Sasuke once told me that he planned to re-build the clan, had the gall to ask me to marry him…of course that was when he was still in the academy…I thought it was cute. But if you think about it one more Uchiha could make it easier on Sasuke."

Itachi glared at her now she was spouting off logical reasons to take up her answer, she glanced at the ceiling, "I mean really can you see Sasuke with twelve kids, he'd kill himself!"

Keiko waited falling into silence; he would make the choice in his own good time. Yuki appeared in a small puff of some a large ice blue bow tied around her neck, "Messages sent and both villages have calmed." Nodding she motioned to leave which the white wolf did, looking up at Itachi as he spoke, "I will agree…it seems a good idea. But I would like to counter." Waiting she knew he would tell her, "I would like you to be mother to my children." Freezing her jaw dropped, looking him in the eyes she begun gaping like a fish…composing herself she sighed, "If we can get Kohona to forgive and forget then I will agree to that…" She had told Shikamaru that she would marry for love and in the very pit of her stomach she knew it was already happening at least for her.

Keiko smiled at Kisame as the blue man wished Itachi luck pulling herself p she kissed his cheek, "He doesn't need luck he has me." The large blue man grinned, and she waved as she trailed after Itachi, plopping off to the side she yawned. Opening her eyes she looked at the man watching her, and smiled softly, blinking as he asked, "What do we do after this?" Tapping her head she grinned, "We are only an hour or so from the leaf, so I guess we speak to my mother. Tell all and then live happily ever after." He smirked at her, "Happily Ever After?" Giving a firm nod she smiled, "Yes. But I assume I will get in trouble…but my mother will understand. Oh I have a brainstorm." Ignoring his raised brow she grinned, "I'm going to cuff you both!"

Turning at the new voice she smiled, "Sasuke-chan, now how have you been?" The two were looking at her like she was insane, ignoring them she stood, "You know I was thinking about the waterfall, I plan to give up my spot as next in line. What do you think, Sasu-chan?"

Sasuke stared at the woman, not quite sure why she was there, though he knew who she was and had in the past become used to her odd way. Listening as she mumbled about her plans for the future, he had to ask, "What the hell are you doing here?" Gold eyes met his and she smiled, "Oh right, well to be honest…I am not sure. I was kidnapped then agreed to stay, and I found out that men's clothes are far more comfortable than what I normally wear…and you see then after that Itachi kissed me and…" Blinking he looked at his brother who was rubbing his temples, "Keiko Shut up." Gold eyes blinked, "Oh right, commence with the fighting, I'll be here when your through."

Ignoring the two that watched her plop to the ground she closed her eyes and pulled on the same white string she visualized opening her eyes when a pop sounded. Staring into ice blue eyes she smiled, realizing that no one was fighting she glanced past the wolf at the two men who had not moved and were watching her, blinking she asked, "If you don't plan to fight I could go ahead and heal you?" Sasuke looked confused due to the fact neither were injured and Itachi merely glared, waving her hand she pulling out a paper and wrote a quick not, then another, "Yuki-chan, take this one to my father it is a renouncement from succession and this to my mother, it tells that I will be home soon and that I would like permission to live in the leaf…and make sure no one but she sees it." Waiting the wolf sighed, "I am in no way a nin-wolf, in fact I do not believe there is such a thing, if you continue to use me as a messenger I will bite you. Mistress or no."

Itachi watched the exchange, Keiko ignored the wolfs rant and smiled, "Oh and tell my dear blond servant that I have a gift for him…wanna see?" Itachi blinked as a plush fox appeared out of nowhere, 'when the heck did she get that?' Looking at his brother who appeared to have forgotten all about him, turning his attention back he blinked there were suddenly a pair of cat ears and she was smiling widely as she pulled several other things out of nowhere. He held his smirk as she looked up at Sasuke, "These are for you…I think you would be such a cute cat!" And that did it, he snorted gaining two glares.

Keiko glared at Itachi who was so clearly trying not to laugh and then grinned, he froze, grabbing another set she held it up, it was a pair of weasel ears…Sasuke's lip twitched. Her plan was working far better than she thought it would, soon, her jutsu would leave them both immobile without either man realizing. Even with the Sharingan she could best them. Watching she grinned as they both froze solid she stood and ignored the glares. "I have placed you both in a time freeze jutsu and I plan to do an intervention…my distraction worked perfectly…" Pausing she looked at Yuki who had laid down, "I was serious about the messages." The wolf grumbled but vanished, sighing she turned back, her gold eyes glittering as they bled black, "I plan to show you both how idiotic you are and where this stupid ideals would have led if I had not been here."

Images flashed before his very eyes and Sasuke watched as the past floated then to this very spot as to the present, but without the odd woman sitting to the side, he watched as he killed Itachi. Then as a man entered the grove and proved the past he had just seen…then he watched the leaf all but fall and his friends die because of him, and his clan. As the images fell he collapsed to his knees not even noticing that he could move, looking at Itachi he asked, "Why? Why not just tell me the truth, why not just stay with me in the leaf?" The womans voice spoke from the side, "Because he's dying…Sasu-chan, Itachi is ill and I have promised to heal him…both of the illness and the fact that he is slowly losing his sight."

Keiko watched the two, Itahchi was able to move but didn't he had seen the same thing and was likely shocked she smiled turning her gaze to the ground, "I have always believed that I was here for a reason…and I believe helping you two is my reason. My abilities have never been a great thing, I will live for far longer than a normal human and will not age any longer, forever nineteen. But, if I can help a few and take those that are willing to hurt others without remorse…I have made the world a little better." Smiling softly she spoke forgetting she was acutely talking to people, "Hopefully someday I'll manage my own happiness as well."

Her head shot up when arms enveloped her, Itachi was holding her and Sasuke was smirking not far off, "Keiko…you have already helped." Staring a bit shocked she looked between the two as Sasuke spoke, "Let's go, if those idiots find me…it will be hell getting rid of them." Blinking she asked, "Go? Go Where?" Itachi blinked, "Home." She squeaked as he lifted her and they moved, after several seconds she wiggled and he dropped her…landing on the ground in a crouch she narrowed her gaze, "This seems familiar!" Itachi groaned, "No. Please no." Smiling she looked upa t the two brothers who seemed happy for the first time…smiling she jumped and landed next to Itachi. Lifting her hand she laid them on either cheek and kissed him, felling as energy flew into him and she smiled as a red thread was suddenly next to her metaphorical white one. Pulling away she laughed, "Deep red, that seems to fit. Tell me can you see it?"

Itachi's eyes were closed and she waited glancing at Sasuke who was leaning on the tree trunk with a slight blush, the man she still held chuckled, "I see a shimmering gold thread…" Smiling she laughed, "I think that fits me…now can you see?" Keiko watched as he opened his eyes, he studied her and she smirked, his eyes were dark swirls of blue, "I like the natural eye color better." He smirked, "You are weird." Pulling away she huffed, "I am not weird, I am oddly unique…that is a good thing, ask Naru-kun!"

Tsunade stared at her daughter as well as the two standing on either side, the girl had from the moment she had been born a trouble maker. But it was more amusing that Sasuke was wearing a headband with cat ears and Itachi one with weasel ears…sighing she spoke for the first time since the now hour long story had ended, "Keiko, you are the most difficult daughter." The woman blinked puzzled, "I'm your only daughter." Waving she scowled, "You come home after I receive a letter from Yuki with two criminals that you claim are not and now you tell me you have had knowledge of this for years? But I do have a more important question, why do they have animal ears?"

Keiko grinned glancing at the two who refused to speak to her, "Well it does make them look less dangerous right? And it's cute, besides they can't take them off." Clapping her hands she had snuck them on, it did make the two look cute, looking at Itachi he glared and she merely shrugged, turning to her mother who was looking between her and Itachi with a look of understanding. Ignoring that she asked, "Okay so what…" Stopped by the door flinging open she sighed Naruto pointed at her then at Sasuke and Itachi then at seemingly over whelmed, smiling happily she pulled out the plush fox and hopped over, "I have aptly named him Kuuybi!" The blond floundered and the groaned, "Oh god shut up!" He held his head and Keiko sighed handing the plush to Itachi who took it without a problem.

Stepping over she placed her palm on his abdomen and was throw into a world of red, black, and bars. Sighing she looked at the silted eyes staring at her and then at Naruto who was glaring at her, "I told you not to do that!" The large demon's laugh traveled as if echoed and he spoke, "Kit be polite to our dear guest." Smiling at the fox she asked politely, "So you disapprove of the plush's name?" The large creature huffed, "No. Not at all it resembled me…I was commenting on your ass." Smirking she glanced at Naruto who had gone bright red, "I see. I made the animal and used you as a module…I thought it turned out nicely."

Tsunade sighed staring at the two who were stock still, then glanced at Itahci, "So you and my daughter…" The older Uchiha looked at her but didn't speak, Sakura however who had arrived seconds before ignored Sasuke all together causing a raised brow as she crossed her arm, "Great…Keiko invaded Naruto's mind again didn't she…I'm telling you it is not natural! Though I am glad she is back, but now he will complain for months about privacy and living with him is going to be hell." Smirking at her apprentice she clearly didn't care about what was going on but the reaction she was getting from Sasuke as he looked between her and Naruto Tsunade waited and he did as she thought, "You and the Dobe are together?" Sakura looked at him and waved her hand, "No. We are roommates, he's dating Hinata, but apparently Kyuubi has a crush on Keiko…something about this generation being impolite."

Kei sighed as she pulled her mind to her own body and looked at the group who were having a heated discussion on room what she was gathering was about where Sasuke and Itachi would stay. Shrugging she turned to the door, "I'm going to the roof call me when you need me."

The room went completely silent and Tsunade sighed as suddenly everyone spoke at once, and she wished her daughter were there mainly because she was one of the only people that could get everyone to shut up without becoming enraged. But as Itachi spoke for the first time the room went dead silent and more or less gapped, "I want permission to marry her." Tsunade blinked, knowing she had heard what she had…but rarely did some do the direct approach with her and it was clear he was asking her, sighing she looked him in the eyes, her daughters temper was often far worse than her and she decided to speak the truth, "While I don't care who she sleeps with or does in the romance department, I can tell you now that if she heard you asking anyone for her hand you would not have a head, or a leg to stand on. But I can say as the Hokage and not her mother that this kind of question should wait until I speak to the village as a whole."

Keiko watched it had been days since she returned and she was in her normal spot on the hokage buildings roof. Watching as her mother had the village citizens both shinobi and civilian in the front of the very builds on which roof she sat. It was well known she was back but Tsunade had kept her from both Itachi and Sasuke. The speech was about to start so she sat to listen as her mother as she addressed her people:

_**I have news that affects us all recently as you all know my daughter gave up her right as the next head of the Aiko Clan…shortly when she returned she brought back two of our shinobi who have been on a mission and I urge you that n matter the past they are our allies! Our family and they will be stationed home where they belong. I introduce Uchiha Itachi, wrongly accused of his clans murder and his brother Uchiha Sasuke who helped with the death of a rough leaf nin. Welcome and accept them home.**_

Blinking she watched as both Itachi and Sasuke stepped forward and she smiled neither were dressed as they had been last she saw them…watching Itachi she smirked, she had yet to see him without the god awful cloak and it was a sight to see. Handsome he was not, gorgeous was more a descriptive analysis. Staring she blinked as his eyes caught hers and he smirked, smiling she gave a little wave.

Itachi watched her as he had for the last week, finding she went to the top of the hokage building roof when she wanted to think or was upset. Turning his attention back to the crowd he sighed, Sasuke was glaring at a group of squealing girls, and Itachi hid his smirk as he noted his brother kept glancing at the pink haired kunoichi who was off to the side having an argument with Ino…that seemed about medical nin-jutsu. The young woman had no clue she was being watched and it was clearly gaining Sasuke attention, glancing at the crowd he had to agree, woman he remembered from his time here were clearly flirting.

Keiko stared at the blond, "Are you out of your mind you want me to dress up go to this ball which might I add I doubt either Sasuke or Itachi would want to go too and what?" Ino sighed at her, Sakura looked just tired, "Look Keiko-chan, Itachi asked us to make sure you were there." Blinking she turned gold eyes on the weapon mistress, who had spoke, "I have a terrible time believing that, now that both he and Sasuke are back he could pick from any woman here..and while I will admit we have a connection I highly doubt he would ever choose me." Jumping as Hinata slammed her hands on the table and glared, "Look you dark haired dense woman, you are going or I will…" She trailed off then turned red. Keiko smiled, "Naru-kun is having an effect I see." The Hyuga heiress fainted and Sakura sighed, "You're going because not only has Tsunade made it mandatory but I we are all asking you to come. And wear the dress that I promise will look wonderful on you. Ino is a gem with make-up and you will catch a few eyes."

Agreeing the woman swarmed and after an hour Ino squealed, "How do you get this much of your hair in that bun?" Shrugging she didn't answer as waves of curls fell down the back of the chair, she knew if she stood they would reach her ankles. Only a few more minutes and her female friends made her stand in front of a mirror and she blinked, her gold eyes were lined with coal making them pop, her pale skin looked natural in the dark gold laced dress. The dress fell in waves to her feet which had strappy gold heels and the black fabric was lined in shimmering gold. Her hair waved to her ankles in a dark curtain. She was beautiful…and Sakura was grinning over her her shoulder, "You do not give yourself credit, we were all jealous when we were yonger, every male in the rookie nine…" Tenten smiled adding, "As well as both Neji and Lee." Sakura continued, "Were all but in love with you."

Itachi ignored the woman surrounding him his eyes continuing to move to the door, he was waiting for her. Sasuke however was not even trying to be polite to the women and glared, "Look, I did not like any of you when I was twelve what in your small minds makes any of you think me or my brother would touch you with even a kunai?" Smirking he watched the woman slowly float away and glanced at Sasuke who was more or less annoyed…when all noise music included stopped all eyes at the door. Turning he blinked, a group of five woman stood, Sakura in a dress that matched her eyes her hair up with strands hanging around her face, Ino had let her hair down and was in an indigo dress, Tenten was in a deep greed her hair up in one bun, Hinata was in a lavender dress her long hair pulled up but his eyes were glued to a dark haired gold eyed beauty who looked uncomfortable with all the eyes. He never would have thought her hair was so long…no one would.

Twitching her finger she did not like being the center of attention, looking down she sighed and looked up when a hand was held out. Staring up at Itachi she smiled and took his hand, letting him lead her to a table. Slowly she sat and looked at him as he stared, "What?" She whispered. Itachi smirked and sat next to her as he spoke, "You look beautiful." Keeping her eyes in her lap she sighed, "They made me come, Sakura went and bought the dress…I told her you wouldn't want to be here either." Snapping her head up as he answered offhandedly, "I asked them to make sure you came…I have something to talk to you about." Staring at him she nodded, "Okay, but here?"

Itachi had been unsure, but the minute he saw her it was more than clear, he had to tell her, standing he held out his hand, it seemed natural to act the gentleman with her. She smiled taking it as he spoke, "I'd like to take a walk care to join me?" The woman smiled, "But of course." Smiling softly he lead her out of the building that was holding the party in honor of their return, pulling Keiko behind him. Through the village and into the Uchiha district, she was glancing around the dark compound, "This place is riddled with spirits…" Glancing at her he sighed she was looking around in awe, clearly seeing something he didn't, "Keiko. Can I ask you something?"

Looking from the colorful aura to Itachi she nodded, "Of course." Seating herself on a bench she watched amused as he begun pacing, but her amusement was more to the fact that several of the souls here were following him back and forth in a non-threatening manner; as if mocking him. Turning her full attention to him as he stopped she listened, "That day all those years ago when I was thirteen my memory was hazy but I remember shining gold and a voice telling me to run to save myself…I couldn't figure out why an angel would give mercy to someone who did what I had." Waiting as he composed himself she turned her attention back to the auras and blinked, they seemed eager for him to continue and she saw briefly a female face with a soft smile. Looking at Itachi she smiled as he spoke, "All this time it took meeting you again and realizing the truth…and of course the string that seemed bound to bring us back together. Keiko, I don't know how you feel, and I can only hope it is the same…but I am in love with you."

Gold glittered as it went saucer wide she stared at him, he never acted like a normal guy in love but then he was Itachi and she had learned he did things his way or not at all. Moving her gaze to her lap to hide the flush she spoke, "I watched you at the hideout, more than you seem to think…I knew about the past only because I chose to look…blame is placed only when an answer is hard coming. Before we even left I realized my feelings for you were deeper than a mere friend…I love you too Itachi." Keiko froze her eyes slowly widening at the two figures behind them, no mere auras or lost souls anymore but figures that while translucent were clearly there, lifting her he and she gaped and pointed. Gaining Itachi's attention as he tuned.

Itachi froze and paled, his parents stood behind him completely see through and smiling? Mikoto smiled softly stepping forward laying a hand on his cheek, "Sweetheart, we knew. We knew before it happened, your father decided it was best that the clan vanish. We knew that you would save Sasuke and we were okay with that. Your father was against what was happening but he could not stop the clan elders. We love you and want you to be happy…Sasuke as well." His father was glancinf at Keiko, "Take care of our sons." Keiko smiled and stood moving next to him, he blinked as she spoke as if this was a normal occurrence, "I would be honored. But I apologize for I believe Sasuke will have someone else to care for him."

The dark hared woman smiled at her an spoke softly, "Oh yes…we know. And welcome to the family…maybe this time the Uchiha can truly be honorable." Watching as the two faded she looked around the auras one by one were vanishing. Knowing Itachi could not see she narrated, "The sprits are leaving crossing, I'm guessing those left were waiting for the Uchiha line to return to the compound. And then your parents were here waiting and wanting you to be happy." Turning she looked at him squeaking when he kissed her, but throwing her arms around his neck she kissed back and pulled away smiling when she realized he had teleported them into the hotel room he was staying. Turning back she smiled, "Kiss me again." He did and they ended up in bed.

Keiko slouched she refused to play part in her wedding, only because the idiots currently planning it had not listened when she said small…her mother had claimed it was the daughter of the hokages wedding so it had to be big, not to mention that many from the waterfall would be coming. Glaring at Sakura who was deciding colors she spoke voicing that this was not to be denied, "I want Red and black." All eyes turned to her and Ino took it upon herself to explain why red and black was not a good idea standing she slammed her hands on the table glaring at the four women in the room, "Look, I want black and red…if I don't get at least a portion of what I want I will make Itachi elope with me!" Tsunade sighed, "Right Black and red it is may I ask why though?"

Looking at her mother she plopped back into the chair, "The color of the Sharingan…not to mention I like those colors." Two sighs and the women went back to their planning her mind wondered back to the problem at hand. Looking at Sakura she tapped her only because she was speaking about the wedding dress and measurements, "Um, I might be a bit off…" Sakura blinked and the room went again quite, "Why, you look the same too me?" Falling back she brought her knees up and held then, "Itachi is going to kill me…wait I should not say it like that…but he is going to be displeased."

Tsunade froze suddenly understanding what her child was saying, "You're pregnant?" Gold eyes met hers and Keiko sighed, "Yeah…though I haven't told him yet." Blinking she looked at Sakura, "Okay we are moving up the wedding." Turning to the door she screamed, "SHIZUNE!" The dark haired woman appeared from nowhere and Tsunade sighed, "Get Itachi and bring him here…now!" The woman blinked and ran off, looking at everyone else she sighed, "Come back in three hours, this is something between Keiko and Itachi." Sighing she watched the three females scatter, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten. Keiko was watching from behind her knees and in seconds Itachi stood in the doorway puzzled.

Itachi looked at his future bride and paled she looked all but broken, which was not how she looked when he had dropped her off four hours ago. Walking in he went to her and knelt, "Keiko are you okay…what's going on?" Looking at Tsunade the woman stood and looked only at her daughter, "I highly doubt he will be upset with you, Love." Then turned and left. Looking at Keiko, Itachi sighed, "No matter what you could do I would never be mad." Her feet hit the floor and she glared causing him to quirk a brow, "What makes you assume it was only me, part of this is your fault!" Blinking he puzzled through her words fairly smart he was and he stiffened looking at her, "Okay so part of this is my fault what is?" He needed her to say it…he wanted her to confirm what was running through his head, she snorted, "You idiot! You know exactly what I'm talking about you got me pregnant!"

He smirked at her, "Well that doesn't seem to be an issue to me, I love you…you love me and from what has your friends in a tizzy I'm guessing we will be married before the baby comes. Besides you'll be a great mother." Staring at him she couldn't believe it, was he a moron…no he was a genius, "I have told you before that I will live longer than the average human, I can keep you alive and you already agreed, but Itachi, I can't do that for our children. Will you really be okay having kids and watching them age while never doing so yourself?"

Itachi sighed, he understood now, he had already figured that would happen he was smart enough, cupping her cheek he smiled softly, "Keiko I love you and you already explained this, we will likely live to see our gret-great-grandchildren…and I am okay with that do you know what it means, I will see the future of the clan. I will get to see generations of happiness…and I'll do it with the woman I love." Keiko stared at him her gold eyes swirling and he kissed her, "But we have a problem…you the wedding will have to be moved up." Keiko laughed, "Right and amazingly mother has already fixed that."

The wedding had been beautiful and the pregnancy was difficult, Keiko was moody and at the nine and three week mark grumpy and fat. When Itachi entered the bedroom where her mother had put her on bed rest she glared, and the intensity was so much that he flinched. "Itachi…" He sighed and sat on the bed, "Yes." Watching him she asked, "I was curious how long it would take you to get me to the hospital?" He blinked and seemed to speak without thought, "About six seconds…" Then he froze and she flinched at the pain from her abdomen, and in six seconds they were in the hospital and she was wheeled away.

Itachi was at this point more worried about his hand which she had broken five times and the fact she was screaming profanity mainly at him. Tsunade kept saying that she didn't mean it, but when his wife glared and screamed, "DAMN-IT MOTHER DON'T CONTRADICT ME! I HATE HIM AND I WILL NEVER LET THE BASTARD TOUCH ME AGAIN!" Itachi sighed after Sakura had made him get away went she had begun throwing punches. Sighing he blinked at the crying and stiffened as Tsunade sighed, "Okay sweet stuff, one down one to go." He froze, "What, what do you mean?" Sakura's looked at him and broke out in laughter, "She didn't tell you!"

Keikop growled, "I didn't tell him because it was a surprised." Pushing she sighed…Tsunade laughed, "One girl, one boy." Watching she smiled when her mother handed a clean and dark haired pink bundle to Itachi, and then a blue one, "Congrats daddy." Itachi was staring at the bundles confused…then a soft smile, she asked, "Eye color?" Itachi looked at her, "Well this one has a left gold and right blue and this girl has left blue and right gold." Smirking she sighed, "Proof their yours. I'm tired…Sasuki and Kei." Itachi smirked at her, "You plan to name our son after you and our daughter?" Keiko laughed, "After Sasuke." The man sighed, but didn't dispute, and she nodded off her mind on how time was indeed her ally and that she was finally truly to the bone happy.


End file.
